Lost Love, New Love
by Cloudysmile
Summary: Losing the love of his life, Damon knew that only way to solve this was turning off his humanity again. But, someone didn't agree with that and saved him from it. Meeting Maya Clemens, the young psychologist who came back to Mystic Falls, her hometown to start her job and the woman who could be his savoir from the madness.


Hello, Everybody! This is my first fan fiction for Vampire diaries. I hope you ready for this adventure with my OC, Maya as she tried to help Damon regain his humanity and perhaps...fall in love again X3 Who knows. She could be a better lover than Elena!

This story started from the end of season 2 episode 12 which the unlucky woman, Jessica met Damon and she was compelled by him as she listened about his life. I used this one as a part to introduce my OC since I felt really sad about Damon and I wanted someone to notice his pain so that he could be saved again. Also, I hate Elena for the treatment she did to Damon. He needed a lot of loves as much as his little bro, Stefan.

So, I hope you guys would kindly leave me the comment and constructive criticism to help me improve my work as same as the other story in my profile ( if you're interested in the other story beside VD) See you soon on the next chapter!

…...

Chapter 1 : Empathy

Damon drank his drink from the flask frustratingly. The thought of Elena choosing Stefan over him was hurt him so much that he wanted to be human to die again and not feeling pain from this damned love.

What made Stefan better than him?!

This was the only question that he couldn't find the answer. Damon knew he got the better look than Stefan, lady-killer smile, and charming personality. And yet, both women who he fell in love still chose his younger brother..

' Maybe he should turn off his humanity side for awhile and focused for the hunt.'

Damon thought as he laid his head down to the cold lonely road, taking a small breath in as he memorized the trick to play dead which he had used for many years. Yes he needed it. After the loss of Rose, he felt like the part of him was tore away just like his humanity that he have left behind in 1864. It was the year that he lost his first love.

Damon was lost in his thought until the sound of engine from the distant car, coming near to his point took him from the train of thought before he prepared himself for this hunt.

The car was stopped when its headlights shined on his body. The car owner- his soon-to-be victim got off from her vehicle but there was something off about her. This one was very cautious and too calm. But, Damon still kept his act, pretending to be unconscious.

"Sir, are you okay?" The woman asked loudly with concern. He pretended to groaned in pain as he opened his eyes slowly.

The woman in front of him almost looked like Elena if her face didn't have any freckles but those dark brows made up for those flaws since its made her look good along with her small nose. She got a smooth fair skin unlike Elena's tanned one. Her messy medium black hair reached to middle of her neck made her look lively and attractive. Her dark brown eyes looked at him worriedly before she reached for something in her pocket. It was the small black flashlight that she took from the pocket and she used it to checked up on him.

" Alright, no fatal injury on you. Sir, can you move?" She said after she had checked his body by touching softly on his body- except genital part of course. However, Damon still continued his act, trying to pull his weight on the ground- making her couldn't lift him. Then, he pretended to be in pain when she tried to lift him for the third time.

" Oh my god! Alright, I will call the ambulance and I will stay with you until they come" She kneed beside him as she checked again and decided to call for the ambulance but her cell phone seemed be on low battery and she couldn't make a call.

" Do you really mean it?" Damon asked as he sat up on road. Holding her hand in his, Damon faked his pain and fear to beg her. " Please...I don't want to be alone..." He whimpered.

" Yes, you'll be okay. But..." She looked around at their surrounding worriedly. " On the second thought, I think I can drive you to the hospital. Better than get eaten by wild animal."

" Oh..don't worry, miss...because it is staring at you... **right now**..." Once their eyes were met, he compelled her swiftly.

" **Don't move**.." Her whole body was suddenly stopped as if the invisible force held her in place. He watched her as she internally struggled to free herself from his force.

" What the-" She tried to struggle against his compulsion but was cut off when he forced her face to look at him.

" Please..I need help.." He begged her with a low voice.

" Then please let me go.." Her voice was shaking as she beg to him with fear. " I don't want any trouble.."

" Neither do I but, it's all I got. Trouble.." The woman gulped down the lump in her throat nervously at his words.

Damon got up from the road and helped her up to stand beside him. Then, he stepped back to create a small space between them before he took out his flask. He handed it to her at first but took a sip of it for himself – he almost forgot that she was compelled.

The woman looked at Damon with dread and desperate – afraid about what he would do to her . Damon put his hand on her black leather jacket and rubbed her sleeves to comfort her fear as he smiled at her guiltily and sadly as if he was about to commit the crime unwillingly before the smile was faded.

" What's your name?" He asked for her name. The woman flinched slightly, expecting him to hurt her but still tried to calm herself not to be more panic.

" Maya." She replied softly as her dark brown eyes looked into his icy blue eyes.

" Hi Maya. I have a secret." Damon said sadly before took another sip of his drink.

" I have a **big** big one but I never say it out loud.." He raised his arms exasperatingly " I mean, what's the point?!It's not going to change anything! It's not gonna make good. Make me adopt the puppy! I can't be what other people want me to be. What she want me to be."

He looked her hopelessly- his face expressed pain, sadness, loneliness, and depression that Maya couldn't help but only looked into his icy blue eyes – they were teary as hers. She wished she could lift her hands, holding his face and shedding those tears to comfort him.

" This is who I am, Maya." Damon held her hands tightly, making Maya winced as she looked at Damon. Her tears were threateningly came out as she sniffled, gasping for air since she couldn't breathe through her nose because of her cry.

" Sir...it's okay. You just have a bad day like any other people. **I** **can** **help you**." Damon was taken aback , feeling confused with her words. He glanced at her and saw her eyes that were no longer filled with fear but grieved expression as much as he was.

" I know a lot of people who has been through this unpleasant experience, sir. I can help you but please don't hurt me."

" I'm not so sure about that, Maya. This problem is out of your hand. And...I'm not so sure about hurting you..." He said grimly.

Maya felt the lump in her throat again as his sad smile came back. He looked at her with remorse as he tried to say something.

" Because you endanger my life.." He patted her hair before holding her face with his hands. There were depression, lost, regret and pain written over his face.

" Do I kill you?..." He whispered as he asked himself." Do I not kill you?"

Maya's tear flew down as she sucked in her breath and tried to force her shaking arm to move again. Damon looked at her. Then, he noticed her arms moving to him. He looked at surprisingly. No human can resist compulsion from vampire. No one. Even the vampire couldn't resist the one from the originals.

' This woman is very interesting.' Damon thought as he observed her for resistance. She gritted her teeth in pain, bearing with the pain as she forced her arm to move and her hand to his face until the invisible force finally pulled her arm down again.

" You don't have to do that.."

Damon looked at her sadly, as he shook his head for her stubborn in offering to help him even she was in danger unknowingly.

" But I have to, Maya..because I'm not human..And I miss it. I **miss** it more than anything in the world." It didn't matter if she could resist him because he would have to kill her in the end.

" But we all are monster sometimes too. You aren't only one who have it. I also have it and I fight with it."

Maya's eyes gazed him with empathy and they looked into his eyes as if she knew what he was talking about and wanted to take the pain away for him.

" You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Maya's tear rolled down as she swallowed what he'd just said. She looked at him sadly at his words and didn't say anything.

Oh god, how much he wish that it was Elena who was looking at him at this moment not this woman. Damon thought as his soul was crying to the woman he wished to never fall in love with. Just thinking of that, he wanted to shut his emotions off and finished this quickly.

" Okay. That's alright" He looked into her eyes again. " You're free to go..."

He said weakly as he set her free from his compulsion and looked away from her. However, Maya still stood beside him, not going back to her car. Unexpectedly, he felt her warm hand touched his face and turned him to look at her.

" No...I'm not leaving you. You need help and I'm not gonna let you hurt yourself and anyone like this. Just because you have a SHIT day, it doesn't mean everyone has to suffer with you." Damon gave her a confusing look when he saw Maya glanced him determinedly.

" How about this? I'm gonna pretend that never happened and I would drive you to Mystic Falls Sanctuary. You can get some rest at there. We have the people who can help you."

Maya stared at him calmly, waiting for his answer by the word or facial expression. Damon felt speechless. He never met like woman like her before and never expected to see this reaction coming from her.

Since it seemed she wouldn't get any answers from him, Maya grabbed his hand, dragging him to the backseat of her car before she went to the driver seat and fasten her seat belt, picking the water to calm her down before she continued her drive.

During her drive, Damon said nothing and did nothing except looking at the street outside window – watching the trees as they were blurred from the speed of this car. As for Maya, she focused on the road and drove in safe speed but she didn't dare to stare at the back where Damon sat or even turned on her radio again.

Both of them didn't strike any conversation as if they afraid that either him or her would destroy the peaceful moment. Damon didn't want to say anything since he was still in pain about Elena and Rose. Also, he guessed that Maya didn't want to know the answer if he would hurt her again.

It almost felt like a lifetime when Maya sighed in relief as she drove her car, passing the road sign ' Welcome To Mystic Falls'. After a few turns, Damon saw a hard wood sign when the headlight shine on it. It read ' Mystic Falls Sanctuary. The safe heaven for lost soul.' Damon almost making a noise through his nose in sarcasm. He wasn't so pathetic that he needed to be in therapy center.

" Maya. I think I'm okay now. I'm so sorry for what I have done." Damon said, looking at her through rear mirror.

" I know but, don't worry. It's not like what you think it is." Maya said and drove her car until they reached in front of the building.

Maya killed off the engine, pulling her car key and got out of the car. As she was opening the car door for Damon, the crow from nowhere suddenly flied by her out of the car. When she looked back for Damon, she found the seat was empty, no sign of the men who she brought with her...

…...

Don't forget to leave constructive comment! Good night!


End file.
